Fractured Hope
by Nysk
Summary: New Author Crossover Story, not exactly sure where I am going with this but I hope that it will be enjoyable. NOT a Ranma & Akane Story. No pairing decided yet. Rated M mostly for language at this time.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 and/or any other characters from other series will be introduced in this story. If I touch upon things that other authors may have written I hope that they will consider this homage to their creativity and take it in the spirit it was meant to be, as praise.

**Summary**: Not sure about this just yet, it will be a crossover with several series that I know a bit about and enjoy. Consider this to be a part of the disclaimer that I do NOT own anything in this story and thank the original creators for their works. Not sure how I will fit them in or if I even will at all. This is my first real attempt at a fanfic and I hope that my readers will be kind to me when they review.

This is a re-write of Chapter One. I hope to have Chapter Two out in a week.

#-# - Thoughts

(-) - Other's Thoughts

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- |\__/,| (`\  
_.|o o |_ ) )  
---(((---(((---------

**Chapter One - Open Thoughts**

The night sky held a sense of calm to those that looked up at it. The blue sky held the twinkling of many stars that were occasionally blocked out by the few gentle flowing night clouds, the light of the moon shining down. These things normally brought people a comfort and a bit of inner peace. But not to all who gazed upon the universes majesty found this peace. One such individual was a young man sitting upon the roof of a house in a area known as Nerima. This young man was known to many as a different individual. To some he was the bane of their existence To others he was the biggest prize to be won. To a few he was their only hope for their dreams to come true. To himself he was known as Ranma Saotome, Heir to the Saotome Branch of the Anything Goes Martial Arts.

He could hear them yelling in the house below, some of their voices even rattling the tiles of the roof from time to time. _(You would think that they would learn not to air our dirty laundry so loudly)_spoke a soft soothing female voice in Ranma's head.

The young Martial arts prodigy sighed to himself as the echoes of one of the many voices in his head called attention again to one of his newest problems. He would have thought he was going insane if he did not know better. The voice that spoke them was similar to his own but held a tone that told him that they were clearly not his own. It was also distinctly female. "Why can't they understand... why can't they realize that I cannot choose one of them without bringing dishonor to them all?" Ranma asked the night sky.

The voice in his head responded yet again to a question clearly not directed at it. _(Come now, It is not like you really love any of them. Well, not the way they want you to love them anyway.) _The last buzz of the voice drifted away but he could still hear its whispered final shot on this matter_. (But that's right, **you** decided we did not need love, that we are not worthy of it)_

"Ungrateful boy..."

"...Hurting my daughter..."

Bits and pieces of the various conversation going on in the house below continued to reach their rooftop listener. Each comment brought a different emotion, all showing clearly on the young mans expressive face as he stared skyward in hopes of finding the peace that would not come tonight, or any night that he could foresee.

_(We could go make them be quiet... it would be so easy you know)_a deceptively sweet male voice echoed to him in his mind_ (The fathers should be first) _Ranma shivered as various thoughts of what he could do to the two old fools played through his mind in gruesome detail_ (Then we would move on to the one who started the mess today. Oh yes I can think of many ways to thank our beloved fiancée. Perhaps teach the Hentai Horde how to actually take her down so that they can enjoy her for a bit!)_

_(We could finish the night with a bit of that delightful pie Kasumi made this afternoon, oh that would be lovely!) _Spoke yet another one of the voices in the young mans head. This one held a tone that one might consider that of a child looking to convince their parent that what they had to say was the best idea for them. Even if it would only lead to more disaster.

"He has to be made to see the error of his ways Genma..." came the voice of Soun Tendo, father of one Akane Tendo. One of his MANY unwanted fiancée's.

"The schools must be joined but the ungrateful boy can't see that!" bellowed Genma Saotome, Ranma's oh so loving father who had done ALL of this to make his son a better person and the best martial artist of his generation.

Ranma grit his teeth a bit as he thought to himself #Why can't they understand that I don't want any of this? That it's not my fault?# _(Riiight... like we never started ANY of the fights. Now who is in denial?) _He continued on despite the interruption to his thoughts #That all I want was to be left alone...# _(HEY (a multitude of voices yelled)) (He does have a point) _Many growls were heard in his head and ignored as he plowed on_ #_to be given even a few days peace so I can figure out what is happening to me. Like I need all these problems paraded in front of him as a reminder of how his life sucked.#

"Like I would want to marry a cross-dressing freak..." came the loving praise of his supposedly 'True' fiancée, one Akane Tendo.

"That pervert had better not try to sneak in here tonight right P-Chan..." to which the little black piglet on her lap gave a loud "SQEEEE" of agreement.

_(Oh **please **just let me at her for five minutes? Two? **ONE**? It wouldn't take long... I would show her exactly how much we care for her little 'terms of endearment'. I promise I will not hurt her... or them... too much...) _Even Ranma could tell that this voice, one that promoted violence in response to the actions taken against him, was lying about its intentions. He knew that if he gave this voice control for even a moment that his hands would soon be covered in the blood of those below.

_(Don't believe him!) _

_(She could use a bit of curbing; it is not like anyone else is going to do it. Not in this family) _

_(You know what this family has done to Ranma, but even so we do not have the right to take such matters into our hands and the rest of you know this!)_

#No matter what direction I turn I simply cannot see a way out of this that would leave everyone happy.#

_(Why should they all get to be happy when we can't? They should suffer as much as we have!)_ called out the perpetually angry voice that he had dubbed itself as Ran-Chan.

The poor young man tried to ignore the voices that called to him to do a myriad of things in response to the still raised voices from below._ #__I need an answer that would leave them with their honor; there is no saving my family honor as the old man already trashed it. Stupid pops.#_

_(Oh come now, you know he did it all to help you become the best!)__ spoke the one that called itself Duo-Chan (Let us not forget our dear mother and her desire for us to be oh so "Manly".)_

_(You mean to be no better than that pervert Happosai.)_came the thoughts of the self-dubbed Ranko-Chan. Several mental snickers broke through the young mans attempt to ignore the voices.

_(Right, he did it out of 'love')_Answered Duo, dripping with sarcasm and more than a bit of anger.

Despite this Ranma kept his train of thought and pressed on while trying to ignore the voices that were carrying on a conversation without him being needed._ #But I still have my personal honor. I won't give that up less I got no other choice. I just hope it's not with my dying breath.# _

_(How about... maybe theirs... I like the idea of pork for dinner)_ Ran-Chan slipped into his thought processes.

From someplace deep within the myriad of voices a sound was heard in response to the idea of food. The Neko-Ken's contribution of this conglomeration of voices was a clear _(Meerow?)_ to the idea. Consequentially making MANY of the voices shiver in fear.

"Oh why can't he be as honorable as his old man! Oh woe is me cursed with such a dishonorable son..." cried the Panda-Man

"With such a wonderful example of honor how could you have gone wrong..." came a highly sarcastic remark from the Ice Queen of Furinkan as he voice faded away from the central room.

Ranma could feel her Ki as she made her way through the house to her room where she settled. The sound of her computer starting up reached his senses.

Her parting comment of course began a whole new series of wailing by the 'Crying Man' Tendo and placations that the 'Ungrateful boy' would do as honor demanded. How could he do less with his father as a shining example?

The wailing became even louder if that were possible.

A shiver ran through the boys' body at the sound made by the Neko-Personality. Since this whole thing started he would have to say that this was the one thing he both was happy about and scar... less than happy about. He had a bit more control over the Neko-Ken then previously but this was mostly due to one of the personalities keen desire to see the two of them make peace. A part of him he had begun to call Ranko because the voice was distinctly female. Something that was only shared by one other, the one that kept calling for him to clean up this mess in a VERY violent fashion.

At the sound of his stomach rumbling the Neko-Ken again made it's voice clear.

_(Mreow??!)_

_(Oh come now Ranma, Neko-chan is not all that bad... she just needs a bit of loving and a few scratches behind the ears now and again)_ Ranko-Chan commented as she put thought to mental -Chan practically purred in response, again causing several mental shivers as well as one physical one.

_(A fight or two as well, lets not forget that!)_ Ran-Chan interjected to get a response from the Neko-Ken of agreement. And as if to try to further entice the cat portion of this conversation to his side he added a further comment _(I hear Panda steaks are supposed to be good) _

_(Pork still sounds better to me) _came the unexpected response from Duo_._

Ranma pondered yet another advantage the Neko-Ken personality being a part of his newest problem. He had become faster, more agile in both forms. His Ki senses had more than doubled as well as many others. He could hear the sound sound of Nabiki's nails clicking away on her computer keyboard as she went to work on something. Something he was sure would bring him grief of some form in the near future. #She's probably typing up something that'll bring me no little grief or embarrassment at some point no doubt.#

_(It would be so easy to go down and check you know, she would not even know we were in the room...)_Ranko-Chan's voice tempted him.

_(We could even watch her as she got ready for bed...)_Called out a voice that nearly all of the others did not want to hear, that of the self-dubbed Hen-chan. The sound of several thumps and smacks of pain could be heard echoing in Ranma's head.

#Probably thinking of new ways to make money off of me and my misery. _(Come now, Nabiki is not all that bad. She does it for the family, not like the crying-man or lard-ass do anything to keep food on the table)_ Came the reply of Ranko-Chan, ever the one to try to see both sides of an argument.

Even the 'pop' of the sucker in her mouth was as clear as if he were sitting in the same room with her. _(Good lord did you have to mention that?! We have a hard enough of a time keeping the little perv in check as is!) _

_(COME TO PAPPA!)_Further sounds of a person being pummeled into the proverbial earth.

"Baka" Could be heard from Akane as she too left the room below with her little piggy cradled against her breasts "Hentai" she muttered to herself as she entered her room with her pet. "That pervert had better not try to sneak in here tonight right P-Chan"

"Bweee!"

#Oh like I would actually want to sneak in and see that bitch when Nabiki and Kasumi live in the same house...# This uncharacteristic bit of anger brought a quirk of mental eyebrows from most of the voices and quite a bit of agreement from several.

(As much as I hate to admit it, he has a point...) Ranko-Chan pointed out (Murmurs of agreement as well as a few purrs) Below could be heard the sounds of Ranma's every so loving fiancée and her not so mumbled thoughts as she used the weights she kept in her room to work off her anger at her unwanted fiancé and 'his' latest stupidity. (I still think we should just open the window and toss a bucket of hot water on them both and let the fireworks begin) Iko-Chan commented. It was an experiment he really wanted to try out someday. This sentiment was sometimes shared by the others. For Ranma it was getting harder and harder for him to remember that wonderful smile she would give me when she was pleased with something #Of course never anything I did brought a smile to her.# He knew she would loudly proclaim such if she knew his thoughts.

(Perhaps he could take the others as mistresses...) came the combined thoughts of both Hen-Chan and Duo-Chan

Ranma flinched as he heard this. #Ok, that one hurt the most. My own mother, one I had thought would help me calm the insanity of my life, wanted me ta marry Akane and take others as mistresses.#

_(No way are we marrying that abusive harridan!) _Ran-Chan practically screamed at him_ (I would rather see my blood shed by a Tanto than that.) (MANY murmurs of agreement, a few screams of terror at the idea as well)_

_(I kind of like his mother's idea... minus the marrying anyone part. Bedding Akane might not be too bad, bet if we survived it that it would be one heck of story to tell!)_ This comment by Hen-Chan bought about many groans and not a few 'thwacks' as they tried to stuff Hen-Chan back to the hole they had last mentally dug for him.

"My own mother wants me to behave exactly like Akane accuses me of being in the first place! To be no better than Happosai!" Ranma groused out loud, a deep sigh escaping him as he did so.

_#Oh come now, sure we do not like what he does to us but you cannot blame the old geezer for having a little harmless fun#_Again proving that their efforts had been about as successful as any attempt to rid themselves of the real thing had been to date.

_(Good lord how can we get rid of this pervert!?)_ Cried Ranko as she and the others tried to pound Hen-Chan into submission. Neko found it to be a highly amusing game of chase and did more harm to the effort then help as she batted Ran around the mental landscape and away from the others. What a delightful game Neko thought.

While the various personalities were busy Ranma continued on with his thoughts on the matter. "Didn't momma know this would only ruin their family honor even more? There was no way any of them would settle for being second best, well 'cept maybe Kodachi but the less thought about her the better!" he spoke out to the sky again. Not a single murmur of disagreement on this was heard as the game of catch the pervert continued.

Staring back up at the night sky with eyes that seemed dimmer than they were just a few minutes ago, seeming to hold less life than just moments before. His voice whispering softly "My life sucks"

_(We could help you do many things to fix it you know, but you simply refuse to let us take those steps)__ Duo commented, the only one of them not involved in the Hen-Chan chase. _

_(I hate to agree with Han but he is right in that you need to loosen up a little. Try living for a change!!)__ came a comment from Ranko as she took a moment away from the chase to include her comment. Behind her could be seen the form of Han-Chan bound and gagged, little Neko-Chan licking his face. (The path of a martial artist if fraught with peril) _

_(Can we eat now?)_asked the childlike Iko-Chan, a seldom heard voice to date.

_(Mereow?)__ commented Neko, being reminded that he was hungry._

_(I can hear Nabiki getting ready for bed... now there's one hottie I would not kick outta bed for eating crackers!) _commented Hen

_(Oh good lord someone tie him back up!) _Ranko yelled as she started to chase the demented pervert of Ranma's mind around again.

"I wonder if Dr. Tofu has anything that might be able to help Ranma-Kun" called out the departing voice of Kasumi who likely had heard Ranma 'talking' to himself again.

#Great, now Kasumi is getting in on the act. I suppose it's my fault for taking out loud to myself a lot for the last few days. But what was one supposed to do when something like this happened to them? No one else could understand and I sure do not want to be tossed into a padded cell anytime time soon. Which would likely happen if I tried to tell anyone about this.#

_(Wise decision) _Duo-Chan commented_ (I did advise you early on that did not need to talk out loud to speak to us. It is a shame it took you so long to finally get this. Even if you do occasionally lapse.)_

_#OH SHUT UP OK!! I know that now!!# _Several mental winces could be felt by Ranma as he continued his inward rant_ #I still do not know why this is happening to me and none of you have been very helpful about it!!# _Causing even more mental winces and a wimper from poor Iko-Chan"This is all your fault! All of you!"

_(Great, now we sound like Ryoga, going to start yelling about having seen hell sometime soon Saotome?)_Ranko-chan commented

_#Great, why did one of you have to sound like Nabiki at times?# _


End file.
